Haruka (Remake)
by Michie Ainsworth
Summary: Rivaille y Erin (Fem!Eren) se casan pero, sabrán vivir juntos? a asumir las consecuencias de sus "actos"? Pronto tendrán que aprender aquellas jugadas de la vida con: el embarazo. Podrán esquivar y soportar los obstáculos que se cruzan en el camino? O más bien: podrán solucionar el "problema" que se presenta en el embarazo de Erin? [Remake del fanfic "Haruka"]


Hola mis queridos lectores! Bienvenidos al Remake del fanfic "Haruka" c: Este remake fue hecho por la narración y dialogo fail que antes el fic tenia (Pueden ver la primera versión para que sepan a lo que me refiero. Esta en mi biografia de fanfiction) El fic contendrá más escenas y diálogos. Eso significa que será un poco más largo. **Atención! Contiene Lemmon más detallado! (** a comparación del otro, si xd** ).**

Otra cosa!

Con las seguidoras del fanfic "Haruka II" quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber actualizado el fic. Ultimamente he traido la moral un poco bajo y estoy algo estresada con eso de la escuela y luego seguir todos los fics que tengo pendientes, etc… Así que espero su comprensión :).

**Contiene un poco de Ooc y AU **c:

Y dejando el relleno…

_Disfruten la lectura!_

_**PD: Recuerden que esta historia es Levi x Fem! Eren. (En este caso, se llamara Erin)**_

_**PD.-2 : En el momento que se vea el "-.-" en el momento cuando Erin y Rivaille bailen, pongan la canción de "Wherever you are" de "One ok rock", para que su mente se imagina más la escena c: **_

_._

_**Haruka [Remake]**_

_**Episodio 1.- La boda.**_

Su vista se volvía cada vez más oscura, su cuerpo le dolia y sus ojos se cerraban cuando escuchaba los gritos y suplicas de alguien que sostenía su mano con fuerza que cada vez se volvían más y más lejanas…

-Erin! Resiste! –Parpadeaba intentando no cerras sus ojos. Pudo notar que aquella persona era Rivaille que, hincado en el suelo, tomaba su mano con fuerzas. –Erin no me dejes! –Sus ojos tenían lágrimas.

En el otro lado, al mover su cabeza, vio como su hermano Ackerman lloraba sin control, con algo sujeto en brazos cubierto por una manta…

Después de eso, su vista se opaco y no pudo ver nada más…

_**~0~**_

-Erin, despierta! –sintió como alguien la movía por los hombros para despertarla. –Ya es medio día, levántate!

-…Huh? –abrió sus ojos con pesadez. –Ackerman, qué haces aquí? Te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación sin permiso… -Se sentó en la cama bostezando y estirando su cuerpo.

-Erin… es medio día…

-…Eh?! Tan tarde es?! Por qué no me despertaste antes?! –Se levanto de la cama y fue a su closet a sacar ropa limpia para bañarse.

-"Ackerman no entres a mi habitación sin permiso" –Uso una voz afeminada y exagerada. –Aparte de que cuando te hablaba desde la puerta me decias que me callara y me fuera.

-Debes recordar que mi cuerpo reacciona por sí mismo cuando estoy dormida! –Se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

-…Habrá olvidado que hoy es el día de la boda o solo son los nervios…? Ah, da igual, no importa… -Cruzo los brazos y se fue.

.

.

.

-Buenas tardes, Erin. –Hablo Armin al verla bajar por las escaleras. –Veo que se te fue la noción del tiempo…

-Tch, no es mi culpa… -Se sentó junto frente a él en la mesa, comenzando a comer.

-Jeje, no has cambiado nada…

-Eso es bueno o malo?

-No sabría decirte, yo no soy quien pasara el resto de su vida junto a ti. –Rió el rubio bebiendo de su jugo de naranja.

-… -Ackerman solo ignoro aquel comentario, dando un mordisco a su trozo de pan.

-Ah, cierto, tu prefieres el jugo de naranja, como el que estás tomando ahora. –Contraataco Erin, riendo al ver como el rubio casi se ahoga con su bebida. –Tranquilo, no lo hagas tan rápido, casi te ahogas.

-Erin… -Ackerman fulmino con la mirada a su hermana.

-Qué? Pero es la verdad, o no, Armin?

-No sé de qué hablas… -oculto su sonrojo con las manos.

-Sin duda, eres muy inocente… -Dijo Ackerman.

-Si lo fuera no se hubiera ahogado ni sonrojado.

-… -Ackerman nuevamente le mando una mirada asesina a Erin. Si ella se comportaba así con ellos, cómo se comportaría con su esposo?

.

-Hola enanin! –Hablo Hanji entrando a la pequeña oficina del "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad".

-… Cuatro ojos. –Solo le mando una mirada rápida en forma de saludo.

-No te sientes emocionado por este día? –Se detuvo frente su escritorio y sonrió.

-Ajá… -Dijo sin ninguna expresión, continuando su lectura en el periódico que traía en mano, tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Sin duda te ves emocionado… -rodo los ojos. –Qué acaso no te irás a casa para prepararte?

Rivaille bajo el periódico en el escritorio, tomo su taza de café y se dirigió a la salida.

-A dónde vas?

-Termine mi trabajo ya. El bastardo de Erwin se le ocurrió darme trabajo el día de hoy. Solo me quede aquí por la tranquilidad, pero veo que eso ya termino. –Salió de ahí.

-Hmpf… pobre Erin. Lo tendrás que soportar a partir de hoy…

.

.

.

Erin caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, ya con su vestido de bodas y su velo como diadema en la cabeza.

-Erin, trata de calmarte un poco… todo estará bien. –Christa le sonrió gentilmente, una dama de honor.

-Christa tiene razón, solo trata de no caer al caminar al altar!. –Rió Terra divertida (Terra era otra dama de honor, novia de su mejor amigo Armin, próximamente prometida… si, esa chica pelinaranja de ojos grises había enamorado a su amigo).

-Eso no me ayuda en nada, Smith! –Y si, también era la hija única de Erwin Smith.

Hanji entro a la habitación, casi azotando la puerta.

-Ya llegue! –Grito la castaña emocionada. Ésta traía un vestido largo de color morado.

-Qué sucede, Hanji? –Pregunto Sasha desde el sillón, tomando un pequeño bocadillo de la mesita frente a ella.

-Si, ya es hora? –Pregunto Christa.

-Deberian ver a los chicos, están… uff! –Dijo la castaña, ignorando completamente la pregunta.

-Ah~ me lo imagino. –Soltó un largo suspiro la pelinaranja.

-Y Rivaille y Jean simplemente son los mejores vestidos! –Hablo Liv llegando detrás de Hanji. –Wow, chicas se ven muy bien! Mucho más tu, Erin!

-Llegas tarde, Liv. –Dijo Sasha al verla entrar.

-Me perdí en el camino. –Rió ésta. –Y me mandaron a decir que ya es hora, Rivaille esta en su posición y los demás en sus asientos. –Acomodo su vestido, que conformaba con un vestido largo con poco escote, no tan pegado ni holgado, de un color azul cielo.

-Y-Ya?! –Erin se sobresalto y giro al verse en el espejo, confirmando que todo estuviera en orden.

-Erin, te ves hermosa. Tranquila. –Le dijo Hanji sonriendo.

-G-Gracias… -se sonrojo y suspiro, relajándose un poco, comenzando a salir.

.

Las "damas de honor! Pasaron: primero Sasha, después Christa, Liv y Terra; sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a la nerviosa novia detrás de la puerta.

-Lista? –Pregunto Ackerman a lado de ella, acomodando su traje.

-S-Si…

Ackerman le sonrió.

-Te ves hermosa… -Quito un mechón de cabello que estaba estorbando la cara de la chica, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja.

-Tu tambien te ves bien, Ackerman… -le devolvió la sonrisa. –Antes de caminar al altar… quiero agradecerte por todo…

-Por todo? –alzo la ceja.

-Sé que tu tenias "ciertos" sentimientos por mi y aun así aceptaste la decisión de casarme con alguien más… incluso has venido a la boda… -desvió la mirada.

-Aceptare tus decisiones todo sea por tu felicidad. –Acarició su mejilla. –Lo único que deseo es verte feliz. –Se acerco y beso su mejilla, seguido de un abrazo. –Ahora solo preocúpate de que este día sea el más feliz de tu vida, si?

-S-Si… -luchaba por contener sus lágrimas que querían salir por esas palabras de quien siempre estuvo a su lado, pero al final no lo estaría.

-Bien… -se separo de ella y verifico que su traje estuviera bien. –Es hora.

Erin solo asintió y se sujeto del brazo de Ackerman.

-N-No me dejes caer… -Dijo mientras se sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de éste y sostenía el ramo con la otra mano, poniéndose firme.

-Nunca. –Respondió Ackerman, mirando al frente y comenzando a caminar al altar donde, en poco tiempo, la persona a quien siempre amo se iría de su lado para siempre.

.

Todos se pusieron de pie al ver a la novia pasar junto a su hermano (adoptivo), con su hermoso vestido blanco que lo conformaba con unas capas en la parte de la cintura a bajo, separado por un liston de color azul cielo que rodeaba su cintura hasta caer al suelo. No llevaba escote ni nada _lujoso _en la parte del pecho, solo era plano y un poco ajustado para que se pudiera notar su hermosa figura. Una tela fina y delgada cubría su rostro, su peinado era solo una coleta que tenia unos cabellos largos sobresalientes de los lados, con su flequillo a un lado. No había usado tacones ya que ella era un poco más baja que Rivaille, y, a la opinión de Hanji, él quedaría en vergüenza si se veía más bajo.

Las miradas se posaban en ellos, Ackerman y Erin. Pudo notar que Rivaille solo suspiro y miro a Ackerman, éstos se miraban a los ojos seriamente, pareciendo que se quisieran decir algo pero se contenían, tan solo se limitaban a mirarse fríamente.

Justo antes de subir al altar donde se encontraba Rivaille, Ackerman beso la mejilla de Erin y le susurro "Suerte", después de eso le dio su mano a Rivaille, mirándolo de manera fría. Éste solo agarro la mano de Erin con delicadeza y beso el dorso de ésta, diciéndole que se veía hermosa. Ackerman solo bajo un escalon y tomó asiento junto Armin y Jean en la primera banca de la derecha.

El padre no tardo en comenzar con la ceremonia.

-Estamos reunidos aquí para llevar a cabo la unión en matrimonio de Levi Rivaille y Erin Jaeger.

Erin, , perdida en sus pensamientos, no se podía concentrar en las palabras del padre. "blah, blah, blah" era lo único que escuchaba, quería saltar todo su discurso y pasar al final, el beso. Es decir, por qué hablar sobre toda la _santa biblia _si solo era firmar papeles, ponerse los dichosos anillos y besarse para cerrar el trato? Siguió haciéndose esas clases de preguntas hasta que llego a una pregunta incomoda que le hizo estremecer y sonrojarse.

_**¿Qué pasará en la noche de bodas?**_ No había pensado en eso…

-Erin. –La llamo Rivaille, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Eh? –no había notado que el padre le hablaba. –Lo siento… -Escucho las risas de Jean y Connie detrás suyo. El padre solo le arrojo una mirada asesina y repitió sus palabras.

-Y así, ante la presencia de Dios y el deseo que unir sus vidas en matrimonio, coloquen en sus dedos el símbolo de Unión que llevaran siempre con ustedes…

Armin ya se encontraba ahí, con dos argollas en una especie de almohadita que llevaba en mano. Rivaille tomó la más pequeña y la deslizo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la novia.

-Con este anillo, expreso mi amor y fidelidad eterna…

Se escucho una risita proveniente de Hanji que, al escuchar esas palabras (que aun no podía creer que él dijera algo como eso), había comenzado a reir, recibiendo una mirada y Erwin la callo.

Erin mientras tanto, no podía controlar sus nervios y se sobresalto cuando sintió aquel frió anillo deslizarse en su dedo anular y vio como Rivaille se acercaba y besaba aquella argolla, haciendo que se sonrojara y Hanji riera otra vez, ahora siendo callada por Moblit.

Tomó el anillo correspondiente a Rivaille y repitió las palabras.

-C-Con este anillo…expreso mi amor y fidelidad eterna… -Deslizo el anillo por el dedo de Rivaille con timidez.

-Y por el poder que me confiere la santa iglesia… -hablo el padre. –Los declaro marido y mujer. –Se hizo a un lado. –Puede besar a la novia.

Erin se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras. Rivaille solo se acerco y la sujeto de la barbilla delicadamente, hasta darle un tierno beso en los labios. Después de eso, se escucharon como todos se ponían de pie y aplaudían.

-Erin… -Hablo Rivaille al separarse de ella. –Prometo hacerte feliz. –Le dedico una ligera sonrisa. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír.

Ella solo le devolvió la sonrisa y, al ver al público, noto como Ackerman, al ver como ella lo miraba, cambio la expresión de tristeza a una gran sonrisa. Una gran sonrisa falsa con lágrimas en los ojos.

.

Después de la ceremonia fue "la fiesta de bodas". Cada quien fue con sus parejas o amigos. Algunas personas bailaban, como Berthold y Liv, Christa y Reiner, Hanji y Moblit y Jean y Eleonor (su novia actualmente). Algunos disfrutaban de la comida como Sasha y Connie. Otros estaban sentados, como Erwin que solo bebía, viendo con aburrición "el espectáculo", quería que ya terminara para irse a casa ya que mañana tenía que ir a trabajar; o como Ymir, que miraba con odio a Reiner al verlo bailar con Christa… También estaban las personas que solo hablaban entre sí, ignorando todo el ruido y demás, como si no hubiese nadie más, como Terra y Armin.

-Estás cansada? –Rivaille se sentó a lado de Erin.

-Si, un poco.

-Aun falta mucho para que termine esto… te recuerdo que solo has bailado conmigo dos veces, las demás, tus amigos me ganaron así que te aguantas y vienes conmigo. –La tomó del brazo y la llevo con él.

Era realmente sorprendente ver a Rivaille tan activo y energético. Lo único que Erin hacia era seguirle la corriente y aceptar sus propuestas ya que era muy raro verlo de esa manera. Se llevaba las burlas de Jean, Connie y Sasha al ver como Erin no sabia bailar ni nada de eso, siempre pisando los pies de su esposo por error. Sin embargo, ellos no bailaban, solo se quedaban a un lado viendo aquella divertida escena.

-Y por qué ustedes no bailan? –les pregunto Erin levantando su pesado vestido para no pisar mal y caerse.

-Tal vez porque no queremos, Jaeger. –Jean encaro a la novia.

-Tienes miedo, Kirschtein? –Rivaille se puso a lado de Erin, rodeándola con el brazo.

-Tch…

-Vamos Jean, será divertido. –Eleonor lo miro dulcemente. ¿Cómo fue que él había conseguido a alguien tan linda como ella?

-Está bien… -Derrotado, tomo la mano de su pareja y fueron a la pista.

-Sasha, Connie, vayan. –Hizo un ademan con la mano. –Un concurso de baile con parejas!

-N-No… -Respondieron.

-Concurso de baile de parejas?! –Chillo Hanji tomando a Moblit del brazo. –Suena bien! –Pobre Moblit…

-Suena divertido… -Se acerco Liv con Berthold. –Hay que intentar, cuál es el premio al ganador?

-Que alguien haga las tareas de otro por una semana? –Sugirió Hanji.

-Suena bien, Liv y yo nos inscribimos. –Dijo Berthold.

-Y al perdedor?

-Hará las tareas del ganador.

-Ohh, excelente!

-Entonces esta decidido! La pareja que peor baile hará las tareas de la pareja ganadora por una semana. –Dijo Erin.

.

Hanji y Moblit eran bueno bailarines, aunque algo "rudos" en sus pasos. Jean y Eleonor bailaban excelente, lo admitia, al parecer la cara de caballo no le quitaba lo bueno en el baile. Sasha y Connie eran un completo desastre en la pista… Reiner y Christa eran algo bueno y daban ternura ya que Christa era muy pequeña y Reiner era muy… grande. Armin y Terra eran lentos y cuidadosos con sus pasos, estaban avergonzados, al fin y al cabo que los obligaron a bailar. Liv y Berthold era muy buenos, los mejores se diría.

Erin, Rivaille, Ackerman, Ymir y Erin se quedaron como "jueces".

Hanji y Moblit: Se ganaron un 8. Jean y Eleonor un 9.5. Sasha y Connie un 5… Reiner y Christa un 9 (No completaron el 10 gracias al voto negativo de Ymir). Armin y Terra un 8.5. Liv y Berhold un 10…

-Ganan Liv y Berthold! Pierden Sasha y Connie.

-La pareja ganadora festejo mientras que la perdedora se lamentaba.

-Faltaron los novios! –Grito Hanji.

Rivaille y Erin se miraron y sonrieron, poniéndose de pie.

-De verdad? Pero estoy algo cansada… -Dijo Erin sin ganas.

-Que sea una canción lenta y suave.

-Hmpf…

-Vamos Erin, no será malo. –Le dijo Rivaille tomando una de sus manos.

-Está bien… -entrelazo su mano con la de él, dirigiéndose a la pista.

Antes de eso, Rivaille se acerco a Ackerman y le susurro algo al oído, éste solo asintió y se levanto de su asiento.

-Qué le dijiste a Ackerman? –lo miraba confundido.

-Me has dicho que Ackerman tiene una voz muy "hermosa" para cantar, así que le pedi un favor para este día y así tomarte por sorpresa…

-Sorpresa…? –Se confundió aun más.

-Solo escucha y baila conmigo, si? Es una canción algo lenta y única. –acomodo su traje y se puso firme, sin dejar de tomar la mano de su esposa.

-Está bien… -bajo la mirada, sonrojada.

**-.-**

Una música se escucho en el fondo (piano, guitarra e violín, para ser un poco más exactos). Era algo relajante y lenta, Ackerman se encontraba algo alejado de la pista, junto los músicos y, tras dejar que la música suene un poco, comenzó a cantar.

"_I'm telling you… I softly whisper… _

_Tonight, tonight… you are my angel…" __*_

Erin se había quedado sorprendida, Rivaille lo noto por como ella había girado la cabeza hacia donde se escuchaba aquella voz, sin dejar de bailar. Ahora Erin ya no lo pisaba como antes.

"_Aishiteru yo… __Futari wa hitotsuni._

_Tonight, tonight… I just say:_

_Wherever you are I always make you smile, wherever you are I´m always by your side… Wherever you say kimi wo omou kimo chi_

_I promise you "forever" right now…" __*_

La música se calmo un poco, dejando escuchar algunos murmuros entre los presentes. Erin aun estaba impactada de que hayan hecho algo como eso, y más si era de parte de Rivaille…

Ackerman había cantado un poco más, hasta que hubo un parte en la que callo y dejo que Rivaille tomara el control de la canción, mientras él solo lo acompañaba con pequeños tonos.

"_Kono saki nagai kotto zutto. Douka konno boku to zutto._

_Shinu made, stay whit me, we carry on…" __*_

Se repitieron unas palabras (el coro), Rivaille y Ackerman habían unido sus voces y quedaba muy bien, excelente se diría. La voz algo fuerte y cálida de Rivaille con la voz hermosa y alta de Ackerman, para Erin era algo realmente perfecto y bello, no pudo contener la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro y unas pequeñas lágrimas que sobresalían de sus ojos. Este día sin duda era uno que nunca olvidaría, y si lo hacía, sería difícil, muy difícil.

Ahora la música se había vuelto un poco más fuerte de lo anterior, esta vez se lograba escuchar más al igual que sus voces, como si le pusieran más sentimiento a sus palabras, y así era. Rivaille tomo nuevamente el control.

"_Bokura ga daetta hi wa, futari ni totte ichiban me no kinen no subeki hi da ne._

_Soshite kyou to ru hi wa, futari ni totte me no kine no subeki hida ne?"_

Era suficiente, las lágrimas de Erin había salido al escuchar esas palabras de la canción, mientras Rivaille la miraba con profundo amor y le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa cuando termino. Sus voces dejaron de sonar y solo se escuchaba la música de fondo, en este momento, Rivaille se acerco a Erin y la beso, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Te amo, nunca lo dudes… -le dijo al momento de separarse de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-Y-Y yo a ti…

El pelinegro le sonrió y comenzó a cantar nuevamente con Ackerman, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

"_Kokoro kara aiseru hito. Kokoro kara otoshii hito._

Kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa itsumo kimi ga iru kara.

Wherever you are I´m always make you smile. Wherever you are I´m always by your side. Wherever you say kimi wo omou kimochi, I promise you "forever" right now.

Wherever you are…. Wherever you are…

Wherever you are~… " *

La canción había acabado, Erin abrazo a Rivaille y no lo solto, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran, no quería que la vieran llorar por "algo tan simple". Ackerman solo desvió la mirada, soltando un suspiro, deseaba estar en el lugar de Rivaille, pero eso no pasaría nunca.

-Ya, tranquila. –Le dio palmadas en su cabeza y espalda. –Eres muy sensible…

-Y tu muy detallista… -levanto la mirada, secando sus lágrimas. –Gracias…

-Hmpf… eres una llorona. –Desvió la mirada. –Sabia que armarías un escándalo si Kirschtein se burlaba de ti, así que… esto paso.

-Lo sabías?

-Es lo que estoy tratando de decir. Fue planeado.

Erin bajo la mirada, un sonrojo se había notado en sus mejillas.

-Realmente no sé porque te gustan este tipo de detalles, son muy… "cursis".

-… Y tu muy frio… -Rió la castaña.

-Pero por lo que veo te gusta lo frío. –La miro conteniendo una risita, al final término besándola nuevamente.

Al final la fiesta de bodas termino algo tarde, todos estaban agotados. Rivaille y Erin se habían ido a su nuevo hogar, los nervios de la chica no paraban: ¿Qué haría Rivaille al llegar? ¿Harían el amor? ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Iba a doler? Rivaille no dijo nada en todo el camino, estaría disgustado? ¿Había hecho algo que le enfadara? ¿Por qué se llenaba de preguntas tan inseguras?

-Erin! –Escucho como Rivaille le hablaba haciendo que se sobresaltara, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Q-Qué pasa? –Estaba muy nerviosa, pero de qué? De lo que sucedería esa noche…

-Hemos llegado. –Dijo firmemente.

Erin dirigió la mirada a aquella casa, con algo de miedo y nerviosismo. Entró… y ahora qué haría? Esa pregunta era la que abarcaba su mente. No sabia que hacer o decir.

Rivaille notó que la chica estaba nerviosa por la forma en que estaba levemente sonrojada, aunque le pareció algo tierno en ella.

La castaña había entrado a la habitación a paso apresurado sin darse cuenta que "actuaba raro", Rivaille pensaba que era una clase rara de invitación, pero se quitaba ilusiones cuando recordaba que ella era muy inocente, o almenos eso creía él. Solo dejo algunas cosas en la sala y fue a la habitación donde rió al ver como Erin caminaba de un lado a otro, jugando con sus manos sonrojada con la mirada baja, era claro que estaba nerviosa.

-Te sucede algo? –Alzo la ceja mientras reía.

Erin levanto la cabeza y lo miro avergonzada.

-H-Hey… -Dijo nerviosamente.

-Nerviosa, cierto?

-De verdad vamos a hacerlo…? –Pregunto sonrojada

-Hacer qué? –Se acerco a ella, quitándose el chaleco y desabotonando su camisa.

-… -Retrocedió cada vez que él daba un paso. –Hacer… "eso".

-Tienes miedo?

-A-Algo… -desvió la mirada cuando choco contra la única cama de la habitación.

-No hace falta que tengas miedo, todo estará bien. –Se detuvo frente a ella. –Solo relájate.

-E-Esta bien… -cerro los ojos.

Lo siguiente que Erin sintió fue como era tumbada en la cama. Rivaille la besaba hasta quitarle el aire, haciendo que ella rogara por pedir más. Para seguir con este juego de peligrosa satisfacción, Rivaille, ansioso de poseer cada parte del cuerpo de la chica, empezó a besar su cuello.

-Ngh… -Erin revolvía el cabello del pelinegro desesperadamente.

La lengua de éste hizo un arco en su cuello y, al escuchar un pequeño gemido de la chica, busco más reacciones como esas. Bajaba hasta que el vestido se lo impedía, comenzó a levantarla un poco para lograr desabrochar el vestido, era algo grande y pesado, difícil de quitar.

-Tch…. –gruño el pelinegro al no ver resultado. –Tu vestido … no puedo quitártelo.

Erin lo ayudo a quitárselo, se levanto un poco y lo desabrocho completamente hasta quedar su espalda expuesta, bajando los tirante y dejando el resto a Levi. Él solo bajo la parte baja del vestido y lo arrojo al piso. Quedo impresionado al ver finalmente el cuerpo de la chica, era perfecto para él, y más con esa lencería color carmín que llevaba.

Era verdad que ella, ese mismo día, había elegido esa lencería para Rivaille, por parte de Hanji que se lo obsequio como "regalo de bodas para la novia adelantado".

"Si usas esto el día de tu boda, el enano quedara impresionado!", esas fueron las palabras de Hanji al darle aquel regalo antes de la boda a Erin.

Rivaille se había abalanzado sobre ella, iniciando una línea de besos que comenzaba en su cuello y terminaba en su pecho, siempre deteniéndose en ese punto. No quería quitarle esa hermosa lencería, pero al final termino quitándoselo, dejando el cuerpo de la chica al desnudo. Admiro esa imagen y la grabo en su mente, algo de no olvidaría.

-N-No me mires así! –Grito la chica con un fuerte sonrojo.

-Déjame apreciar tu cuerpo un poco más…

Comenzó a lamer los pechos de la chica, jugando con su lengua haciendo remolinos en éste, mientras con una mano acariciaba el otro.

-Ah… -empezó a gemir levemente.

Se mantuvo en esa posición un poco más al notar esa reacción, hasta que una de sus manos bajo y toco la parte sensible de la chica.

-N-No toques ahh ahí! –Su cara estaba totalmente roja.

Rivaille solo la miro.

-De alguna u otra forma una parte de mi terminaría tocando aquella parte. –le sonrió pícaramente.

Erin solo desvió la mirada. Noto que Rivaille aun no despojaba sus ropas, así que comenzó a desabrochar su camisa para lograr quitársela, aunque era algo difícil para ella.

-Tsk, eres algo torpe con eso, eh? –Rió el pelinegro, levantándose para quitarse su camisa y pantalón, quedando solo en ropa interior. Erin desvió la mirada avergonzada al verlo semi-desnudo. –No te pongas así… -beso el cuello de la castaña, haciendo una hilera de besos hasta su vientre.

Levanto una de las piernas de la chica y beso su muslo, acariciándolo con otra mano.

-Estás lista? –Pregunto el pelinegro, levantando la mirada para verla. Ella solo hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza para asentir.

Rivaille se separo de ella y se desnudo completamente, Erin, que había levantado la cabeza, desvio la mirada para no ver "eso", aun seguía avergonzada y nerviosa. Éste empezó a posicionarse para poder entrar correctamente en ella y no lastimarla, y si, no "la preparo" ni nada, tan solo así entraría. Habia estado esperando mucho tiempo para ese momento como para dejar esperar más…

Al sentir como Rivaille se posicionaba, Erin no evito alejarse, como por acto reflejo.

-Tranquila… -Se acerco nuevamente a ella. -…

-Q-Qué pasa?

-Estás muy tensa, no podre entrar… -masajeo sus muslos para que estuviera más "accesible", cuando se había relajado un poco se detuvo. –Lista?

-C-Creo… -Hecho la cabeza para atrás, tomando aire.

Rivaille entro poco a poco en ella para no lastimarla ni hacerle sentir tanto dolor. Claro que dolia, pero ella lo soportaba. Erin apretaba con fuerza las sabanas, conteniendo el aire hasta que él había entrado completamente en ella, justo en ese momento dejo salir el aire junto a un pequeño quejido. Empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella para que se acostumbrara a aquella dolorosa, extraña y placentera sensación.

-Ngh… ah… -cerraba sus puños y sus ojos, conteniendo sus pequeños gritos de dolor.

Los movimientos fueron convirtiéndose cada vez más rápidas y secas, Rivaille no tenia contemplación alguna, solo lo hacia como si tuviera prisa o algo parecido.

-R-Rivaille… M-Me duele… -Dijo en partes, ahora dejando salir gemidos y sus pequeños gritos por el dolor que le causaba.

Éste fue hacia su rostro y la beso, se estaba poniendo aun más tensa que antes. Tomo la mano de la castaña y la entrelazo con la suya, así, Erin comenzaba a calmarse un poco. Sus gemidos eran callados en la boca de su amante que, a pesar de todo, no se separaba de sus labios. Las embestidas fueron rapidas y duras, sintiendo como aquel miembro entraba y salía una y otra vez. Erin dejo los labios del pelinegro y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, empezando a gemir cada vez que este entraba tocando fondo, siempre en su parte sensible.

-Ahh! –Rivaille se acerco nuevamente a su rostro, pero esta vez no la beso en los labios, solo paso su lengua en el cuello de la chica, haciendo que se estremeciera. –Ngh ahh!

Besaba y lamia el cuello de Erin y una de sus manos acariciaban su pecho mientras que con la otra apoyaba su cuerpo para no aplastarla con su peso; aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas moviendo su cadera con rapidez. No faltaba mucho para que terminara y se corriera, ya que Erin ya había llegado a su límite hace pocos segundos.

-Ahhh! –Rasguño la espalda del pelinegro, dejando marcas rojizas en él. –Y-Ya no puedo…. –su voz se cortaba.

No paso demasiado tiempo cuando él tomo a Erin del rostro y la beso, terminando corriéndose en ella, ahogando su gemido en la boca de ésta. Ella lo sintió, aquella rara sensación de ese líquido caliente que inundaba su interior y la hizo estremecer.

-Agh… -Rivaille salió de su interior y se acostó a lado de la castaña, cubriendo a ambos con la sábana blanca. –Te amo… -Dijo con voz agitada, besando su mejilla ya abrazándola por la espalda.

-Y y-yo a ti… -Respondió Erin agitada, tomando una de las manos del pelinegro y acercándose a su cuerpo. Sin saberlo, se había quedado completamente dormida en ese instante.

Rivaille hecho una pequeña risa. Aparto un mechón del cabello que Erin tenia en su rostro, y beso su mejilla, quedando, igualmente, dormido sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa…

**.**

**Continuara.**

.

**Significado de lo que cantaron Rivaille y Ackerman en la fiesta de boda al final de la descripción!**

Y bien? Ven que es mejor que la primera edición de Haruka? xD Intente hacer el lemmon un poco más detallado y esto salió :B Espero que les haya gustado :D

A los lectores del fanfic Haruka II quiero decirles que en un rato más subo el episodio 13 (que en realidad es el 12 pero bueno xd),si no lo subo hoy lo hare mañana (ya es noche XD).

No sé cuando subiré el segundo capitulo de este remake, como les dije : tengo que meter más escenas y diálogos con narración para que sea "más interesante" c:

Gracias por leer y nos vemos luego ;D

Dejen Favoritos y follows con review c:

.

**Significado de las palabras que ackerman y levi cantaron :**

"_I'm telling you… I softly whisper… __Tonight, tonight… you are my angel…" – "Te lo estoy diciendo, suavemente susurrando. Esta noche tú eres mi ángel."_

"_Aishiteru yo… __Futari wa hitotsuni._

_Tonight, tonight… I just say: Wherever you are I always make you smile, wherever you are I´m always by your side… Wherever you say kimi wo omou kimo chi. __I promise you "forever" right now…" -" Te amo tanto, nos volveremos uno solo esta noche y solo diré: Donde sea que estés siempre te haré sonreir, donde sea que estés siempre a tu lado estaré. Cualquier cosa que digas siempre sentiré lo mismo por ti. Te prometo un "para siempre" en este momento."_

"_Kono saki nagai kotto zutto. __Douka konno boku to zutto. __Shinu made, stay whit me, we carry on…" – "A partir de ahora hay una largo camino por recorrer, por favor sigue amándome así. Hasta el final de nuestras vidas quédate a mi lado. Lo vamos a lograr."_

"_Bokura ga daetta hi wa, futari ni totte ichiban me no kinen no subeki hi da ne. Soshite kyou to ru hi wa, futari ni totte me no kine no subeki hida ne?" – "El día en que nos conocimos fue el día más memorable de mi vida. Y hoy es un momento solo para nosotros dos, ¿no es este otro momento memorable de nuestras vidas?"_

"_Kokoro kara aiseru hito. Kokoro kara otoshii hito. _Kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa itsumo kimi ga iru kara.Wherever you are I´m always make you smile. Wherever you are I´m always by your side. Wherever you say kimi wo omou kimochi, I promise you "forever" right now. Wherever you are…. Wherever you are…

Wherever you are~… " *

"_Eres la única que hace mi corazón enloquecer. Eres la única a quien amo profundamente. En el centro de mi amor todo se trada de ti. Donde sea que estés siempre te hare sonreir, donde sea que estés siempre estaré a tu lado. Cualquier cosa que digas siempre sentiré lo mismo por ti. Te prometo un "para siempre" en este momento. Donde sea que estés… donde sea que estés… Donde sea que estés…"_

Corte la canción, pero es la canción de **"Wherever you are" **de **"One ok rock"** c: no sé, me dieron ganas de poner la canción en el fic y la puse xD espero que haya quedado bien y les haya gustado ;D

Nos leemos después c:

Michie off!


End file.
